L l a m a d a I n e s p e r a d a
by FlecoRecto
Summary: ¿Que sucedería si después de regresar a la tierra Eva y Erik nunca se hubiera conocido?¿Y si por algún extraño misterio Victoria, Jack y Christian decidieran separarlos?¿Que pasara cuando se encuentren? La continuación de esta trilogía, mas misterios...


_Pensamientos- en cursiva_

Relato- letra normal

_Falsh-back_- lo señalara de este modo.

* * *

**Impertinente&CabezaHueca**

_"¿De verdad no te importa?" _

_Se miraron con intensidad, sumergiéndose en la mirada del otro a sabiendas de los profundos sentimientos que sentían el uno por el otro. Él negó con la cabeza lentamente al cabo de unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos a la muchacha, luego esbozo una sonrisa calida. Ella, incapaz de controlar el impulso que le llevaba a abrazarlo se lanzo a sus brazos entre lagrimas._

_"Te quiero"_

Unos sonoros golpes la abstrajeron de su lectura de golpe. Cerro el libro sintiendo húmedos sus ojos por la emoción, se llevo la mano a las cuencas de los ojos para retirarse las lágrimas pero descubrió, una vez más, que no tenia lagrimas. No se le antojo extraño puesto que era incapaz de llorar, nunca lo había echo. Su madre le decía con frecuencia que ella era una chica muy fuerte, pero Eva era lo bastante mayor como para comprender que lo decía por consolarla. Tampoco es que fuera nada relevante, le daba igual.

- ¿Dónde vas con ese bolso, mariposon?

Reconoció la voz de inmediato y alzo la cabeza presintiendo lo que vería a continuación. Se trataba de Raúl, un muchacho de su clase de apariencia esbelta y bastante atractivo, de cabellos claros y cortos. Su semblante estaba contraído en una mueca de desprecio y altanería mientras su lengua afilada se ensayaba con otro muchacho de su misma clase de aspecto cansado y algo arrogante.

- Déjame.-le espectó el otro muchacho.

- Oh, vaya nos ha salido gallito.-dijo Raúl fingiendo sorprenderse, le golpeo la carpeta que reposaba en su brazo.

Toda la carpeta se abrió y las hojas se esparcieron por todo el pasillo. El muchacho miro desolado todo el corredor cubierto de sus hojas mientras Raúl esbozaba una sonrisa de suficiencia, rió sonoramente y se alejaba murmurando cosas inteligibles.

Eva puso los ojos en blanco. Se trataba de Kevin, el chico más invisible de toda su clase, sus cabellos eran oscuros mientras un mechón de pelo le cubría parte del ojo izquierdo enmarcando un rostro cansado y delgaducho. Era esbelto pero su talle era bastante delgado, y sus ojos oscuros rebosaban resignación mientras se agachaba para recoger las hojas.

Raúl solía meterse con aquel muchacho de tez pálida y de frágil aspecto habitualmente, mientras que Kevin, aunque se opusiera siempre salía perdiendo.

Cerró el libro, al parecer no podría continuar leyendo allí. Comenzó a descender las escaleras desoladas, todos los chicos y chicas habrían regresado a sus casas puesto que la campana que anunciaba el fin de las clases había sonado hacia un par de minutos. Paro en seco teniendo la sensación de que hacia mal, cerró los meditando y luego exhaló un suspiro procediendo deshacer sus pasos.

A cada paso que daba hacia el muchacho se sentía más estupida, pero tenia la sensación de que tenía que ayudarle, se causaba… ¿lastima? El chico no advirtió su presencia.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte?-pregunto.

Kevin alzo la cabeza sorprendido por su aparición, la miro receloso, Eva soporto la inspección que este le hizo sin inmutarse. El muchacho esbozo una sonrisa algo cansada pero cálida y asintió levemente con la cabeza mientras recogía un par de hojas. Ella procedió a recoger el matojo de hojas que sembraba todo el pasillo y entre los dos lograron recogerlas en varios minutos.

- Gracias.-murmuro él tomando las ultimas hojas que le tendía.

- ¿Por qué no te defiendes?-pregunto Eva sin mas preámbulos mirándolo inquisitivamente.

El chico parpadeo confuso ante el desparpajo de la muchacha y la sinceridad de sus palabras, hablaba sin tapujos sin miedo a lo que pudieran pensar los demás. Sonrió tímidamente mientras esbozaba una sonrisa elocuente.

- ¿De que serviría?

- Serviría para que no te pasara esto.-dijo Eva señalando las hojas con la mirada.

Kevin bajo la mirada hacia la carpeta oscura que sostenía entre las manos y se encogió de hombros.

- Otra vez será.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Caminaba lentamente consciente de que la nueva situación no era nada agradable, su padre, Jack le había comentado algo sobre la nueva casa a la que iban a mudarse y no las tenía todas consigo. No le había explicado el verdadero motivo de aquella mudanza repentina al centro de Madrid. Él estaba muy bien donde estaba y no tenia intención ninguna de mudarse. Desde luego su padre le había dicho seriamente que tenían que hacerlo, que si no fuera estrictamente necesario no se mudarían y Erik había aceptado a regañadientes.

- Mira ya llegamos.-dijo la voz animada de Jack sacándolo de sus pensamientos mientras señalaba un punto en concreto.

Vislumbro la casa, era toda una mansión y Erik se pregunto como habría conseguido su padre tanto dinero como para comprarla si apenas tenían para sustentarse. Parpadeo sin poder creérselo y miro interrogante a su padre mientras se preguntaba sino se habría equivocado de casa, o quizás de barrio.

Jack era un hombre de unos treinta años, sus cabellos rubios y revueltos enmarcaban un rostro jovial y alegre, sus ojos brillaban habitualmente con la tonalidad verdosa mientras asentía con la cabeza a la muda pregunta de su hijo.

- Es genial la casa papa.-dijo animándose por completo al ser consciente de donde iban a vivir.- Toda esa mansión para nosotros dos, pufff... es mucho. No me lo esperaba.

- Ejm…-murmuro desviando la mirada hacia el volante evitando la mirada de su hijo.

Erik reconoció ese gesto en su padre, algo no marchaba bien y lo iba a lamentar pero se atrevió a preguntar:

- ¿Qué ocurre papa?

Aun sin atreverse a mirar a su hijo a la cara, por la decepción o la reacción que pudiera tener murmuro en un débil susurro:

- Veras, esa casa no la he comprado. Como sabes no estamos para dar saltos de alegría con lo referente a temas económicos y…. bueno…

- Papa, aligera.-le apremio Erik temiéndose lo peor.

- Compartiremos casa con Victoria y su familia.-finalizo.

Le sonaba vagamente el nombre de Victoria pero no conseguía acertar a quien pertenecía, después de cavilar entre muchas posibilidades llego a la conclusión de que se trataba de la mujer con la que su padre se telefoneaba constantemente desde su antigua casa. No sabia porque su padre no salía con otras mujeres para rehacer su vida después de que su madre le abandonase apenas siendo un bebe. Solamente tenia contacto con aquella mujer que respondía al nombre de Victoria, a la que no concia.

- ¿Le has pedido ayuda económica a tu amiga?-pregunto sobresaltado y enojado.- ¿Pero que has hecho? Podías haberme dejado que trabajase fuera del horario escolar.

- Ya sabes que lo primero son los estudios.-puntualizo Jack mientras aparcaba frente a la mansión.- Y no voy a permitir que mi hijo desperdicie el tiempo que tiene de estudiar para que trabaje en un antro de mala muerte.

- ¿Prefieres rebajarte al nivel de pedirle asilo a tu "amiguita" rica?-pregunto con furia.

- Basta Erik, Victoria es una…-se entorpeció en su discurso de padre autoritario.- Buena amiga y no consiento que hables de ella como si fuera una mindundi. Estate agradecido porque te haya acogido en su casa.

Erik negó con la cabeza para si mismo, mordiéndose la lengua para no hablar de más. No comprendía porque se rebajaba su padre al nivel de pedirle ayuda a, prácticamente, una desconocida, le abochornaba la idea de que pensaran que era un pobretón al que tenían que mantener, y no su padre sino otra familia a la que no conocía.

- Por favor, no hagas las cosas mas difíciles.-suplico Jack antes de levantarse del asiento.

Su padre lo miraba inquisitivamente rogándole que no sacara más aquel tema durante el periodo indefinido de tiempo que tendrían que permanecer en aquella casa. Erik cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho mientras ahogaba la vergüenza y rabia que le suponía aquella situación tan bochornosa sin dedicarle más miradas a su padre ni una palabra de consuelo. Jack exhalo un suspiro.

- Te acostumbrarás.

Salio del coche para recibir a una mujer de unos veinte y pico años de edad, de largos cabellos oscuros y ondulados los cuales le caían en cascada sobre su espalda al descubierto y sobre sus hombros níveos. Esbozaba una sonrisa al contemplar a Jack como si se conociesen de toda la vida pero con un tinte algo cansado. Sus ojos eran demasiado grandes para su rostro de fracciones perfiladas con puño firme. A pesar de su edad se conservaba lo suficientemente bien como para alardear de belleza ante otras vecinas.

- Jack…-susurro Victoria con los ojos anegados en lágrimas de felicidad mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos suavemente.

Jack la sostuvo entre sus brazos mientras le pasaba la mano por los cabellos en ademán tranquilizador y cariñoso. Se fundieron en un abrazo del cual ninguno del los dos quería dar fin. Jack enterró su rostro entre los bucles de la chica inspirando el dulce aroma tan familiar que se le antojaba muy lejano.

- Te he echado de menos.-susurro débilmente Victoria.

Él sonrió complacido percatándose de cuanto la había echado en falta en aquellos trece años de separación.

- Yo también Victoria, he pensado en ti cada noche y cada mañana deseando volver a verte de nuevo.-admitió Jack haciendo memoria del momento en el que tomo la decisión de irse a vivir con Erik lejos de Victoria para proteger a Eva y Erik de su incierto futuro.

- Siento interrumpir esta escena tan tierna…-dijo Erik carraspeando.

Jack y Victoria se separaron sin atreverse a soltar sus manos temiendo volver a ser separados después de reencontrarse. Erik los contemplaba desconcertado y enojado, y una vez mas se pregunto la relación que su padre y aquella mujer tendrían en común.

- Este es Erik, mi hijo.-aclaro Jack guiñándole un ojo a Victoria mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros a Erik.

La mujer se estremeció, Jack le dio un leve apretón con la mano y luego se soltaron. Victoria se acuclillo para contemplar a Erik más detenidamente con curiosidad y un cierto cariño y anhelo jamás visto por Erik. El muchacho se retiro un poco desconcertado.

- Vaya, eres igualito a tu padre.-murmuro sonriendo ampliamente mientras alzaba su mano para rozarle la mejilla.

Temía que aquel muchacho, su hijo, su hijo y el de Jack, fuera una mera ilusión capaz de diluirse en el viento al rozarlo. La última vez que lo había visto, lo sostenía entre sus brazos mientras el niño sollozaba con ella como si fuera capaz de comprender el dolor que le suponía separarse de él. Todas las noches acudía a ella la misma pesadilla en la que perdía a su hijo y nunca lo volvía a ver, luego se despertaba sudorosa y se percataba de que tan solo era una pesadilla mientras se recordaba que Erik estaba junto a Jack y eso le bastaba para reconciliar el sueño.

Erik se aparto en el último momento de su mano frágil y nívea la cual pretendía rozarle la mejilla, la contemplo con cierto desprecio. Victoria retiro la mano lentamente bajo la mirada de desprecio de Erik, se sintió dolida, no esperaba que la fuera a recibir de aquella manera y desvió la mirada mientras se incorporaba de nuevo escondiendo sus sentimientos dañados. Comprendía perfectamente su actitud y no se lo reprochaba.

- Que va, yo soy mucho mas guapo.-bromeo Jack tratando de romper el hielo al ver el rostro dolido de Victoria.

Victoria rió cansada, mientras su hijo ponía los en blanco.

- Voy a por las cajas.-anuncio mientras se daba la vuelta.

Jack no trato de retenerlo y Victoria lo contemplo marchar con desaliento, suspiro. Jack le tomo de la mano y se la estrecho capaz de saber lo que sentía, ella le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento.

- Tienes que comprenderlo, él no sabe que tú eres su madre y este cambio tan brusco le tiene algo arisco.-explico Jack mientras la mirada fijamente a los ojos.

- Lo se Jack, pero se me hace tan duro verlo de nuevo después de tantos años y… de que él no sepa que soy su madre.-explico Victoria.

Supo que no habría palabra alguna que curara el dolor de una madre ante la ingenuidad de su hijo, la estrecho entre sus brazos infundiéndole la calidez de su cuerpo que tanto echaba en falta Victoria.

- Se acostumbrará.-repitió por segunda vez en la mañana.

- No sabes cuanto te echado de menos Jack, de verdad no lo sabes…

La noto mas débil y frágil entre sus brazos, la edad había pasado por todos y ella no era una excepción pero él siempre la querría con locura y siempre estaría allí, cogiendole de la mano y sosteniéndola por si caía.

- La dejo dos minutos a solas contigo y ya le estas causando dolor.-mascullo una voz masculina.

Jack se separo de Victoria desconcertado y busco al propietario de la voz en vano, busco la mirada de Victoria y contemplo sonreír débilmente mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un color rosáceo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- ¿Y tu eres?-pregunto Erik.

Eva se sobresalto. No esperaba encontrarse a nadie en la puerta de su casa, si acaso a su madre o a su padre que en pocas ocasiones acudía a verlas, pero ni por asomo a un muchacho de cabellos revueltos y rubios.

- Perdona, ¿y tu?-pregunto algo contrariada por la pregunta impertinente del muchacho.

Estaba en su casa y no entendía porque le hablaba como si estuviera a sus anchas. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron y fluyeron en ellos una sensación de repulsión que les resultaba algo familiar, apartaron la mirada con desprecio. Algo le impulso a introducirse en la casa y cerrar la puerta de entrada tras ella evitando la mirada de aquellos ojos verdes tan desconcertantes. Se recostó contra la puerta algo mas relajada después de liberarse de aquella mirada.

- Ey, ¿Qué haces? Déjame entrar.-exclamo Erik desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Eva se recostó con más fuerza sobre la puerta temiendo que el muchacho pudiera entrar.

- Vete.-mascullo entre dientes.- O llamo a la policía.

- ¿Qué dices? Yo vivo aquí.-replico Erik.

- Eva, ¿Qué haces?-pregunto la voz de su madre.

- Mama, hay un chico hay afuera.-susurro como si Erik alcanzara a escucharla temiendo ser descubierta.- Dice que vive aquí, esta loco.

- ¿Pero de que hablas?-estallo Erik que pese al tono que había empleado Eva había alcanzado a escucharla.- Yo no estoy loco.

Victoria sonrió ante el desconcierto de Eva. Aparto a su hija con suavidad mientras le explicaba:

- Se trata de Erik, el hombre del que te he hablado a menudo, Jack, y su hijo Erik van a pasar una temporada con nosotros.

La muchacha parpadeo confusa ante aquella noticia mientras la puerta de entrada volvía a abrirse mostrando la imagen del muchacho llamado Erik algo enojada. Se sostuvieron la mirada cargada de odio y un tinte de curiosidad demasiado insignificante para ser tomado en cuenta. Algo le decía a Eva que no iba a llevarse a muy bien con aquel chico, y algo le decía a Erik que tendría que soportar a aquella muchacha para su desgracia. Pero lo que los dos no sabían era que se equivocaban. Desviaron la mirada mientras pensaban:

"Estupido impertinente" pensó Eva.

"Arrogante cabeza hueca" pensó Erik.

_Continuará…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Espero que os guste este nuevo intento de historia. Se que hay muy pocos en este grupo pero agradecería a los que se tomasen la molestia de leer que dejasen review con su opinión y sugerencias, cosa que me motiva a seguir la historia o cambiar algunos aspectos._

_Un beso y que disfrutéis (:_


End file.
